hart_juniorthxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hart JuniorTHX's Channel
Welcome to the Hart JuniorTHX Productions! ''List of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/Others I have so far: 0-9 in Alphabetical Order: #The 7D'' #''101 Dalmatians 1 (also known as One Hundred and One Dalmatians)'' #''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' #''101 Dalmatians (1996)'' #''102 Dalmatians'' # 300 ''A in Alphabetical Order: #Abadas'' #''Aladdin 1'' #''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar'' #''Aladdin and The King of Thieves'' #''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' #''All Dogs Go to Heaven 1'' #''Animaniacs'' #''The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park'' #''An American Tail 1'' #''An Amercian Tail 2: Fievel Goes West'' #''Anastasia'' #''Angelina Ballerina (2001)'' #''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' #''The Aristocats'' #''Angry Birds The Movie'' #''Astroblast'' ''B in Alphabetical Order: #Balto 1'' #''Barney & Friends'' #''Barney's Great Adventure'' #''Beauty and the Beast 1'' #''Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas'' #''Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World'' #''Belle's Tales of Friendship'' #''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' #''Bee Movie'' #''Big Hero 6'' #''The Black Cauldron'' #''Blue's Clues'' #''Bob The Builder'' #''Bolt (2008)'' #''Brave (2012)'' #''Brother Bear 1'' #''Brother Bear 2'' #''A Bug's Life'' #''Burnout 3: Takedown'' #''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' #''The Backyardigans'' #''The Boss Baby'' ''C in Alphabetical Order: #Caillou'' #''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' #''Cars 1'' #''Cars 2'' #''Cars 3'' #''Case Closed (also known as Detective Conan)'' #''Case Closed (The 2nd Movie): The Fourteenth Target'' #''Case Closed (The 4th Movie): Captured in Her Eyes'' #''Case Closed (The 5th Movie): Countdown to Heaven'' #''Cats Don't Dance'' #''Charlie and Lola (TV Show)'' #''Chicken Run'' #''Chicken Little (2005)'' #''Chloe's Closet'' #''Clifford The Big Red Dog'' #''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' #''Cloudy With The Meatballs'' #''Cloudy With The Meatballs 2'' #''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' #''Cyberchase'' ''D in Alphabetical Order: #Darkwing Duck'' #''Despicable Me'' #''Despicable Me 2'' #''Despicable Me 3'' #''Detective Conan (The 10th Movie): The Private Eyes' Requiem'' #''Detective Conan (The 12th Movie): Full Score of Fear'' #''Detective Conan (The 16th Movie): The Eleventh Striker'' #''Disney's House of Mouse'' #''Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files'' #''Doki (TV series)'' #''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' #''Dora the Explorer'' #''Dougie in Disguise'' #''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' #''Dumbo'' ''E in Alphabetical Order: #Ed, Edd n Eddy'' #''The Emperor's New Groove 1'' #''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' #''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' #''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' ''F in Alphabetical Order: #The Fairly OddParents'' #''Fantasia'' #''Fantasia 2000'' #''Family Guy'' #''Finding Nemo'' #''Finding Dory'' #''Fishtronaut'' #''Felidae'' #''Footy Pups'' #''The Fox and the Hound 1'' #''The Fox and the Hound 2'' #''Franklin'' #''Frozen'' ''G in Alphabetical Order: #Go, Diego, Go!'' #''Gofrette'' #''The Great Mouse Detective'' #''Geng: The Adventure Begins'' #''Grenadine and Peppermint'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''A Goofy Movie'' ''H in Alphabetical Order: #Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' #''Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life'' #''Henry Hugglemonster'' #''Hercules'' #''Home on the Range'' #''How To Train Your Dragon 1'' #''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1'' #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' ''I in Alphabetical Order: #Ice Age 1'' #''Ice Age 2'' #''Ice Age 3'' #''Ice Age 4'' #''Imagination Movers'' #''Inside Out'' #''The Incredibles'' ''J in Alphabetical Order: #Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' #''The Jungle Book 1'' #''Justin Time'' ''K in Alphabetical Order: #Kung Fu Panda 1'' #''Kung Fu Panda 2'' #''Kung Fu Panda 3'' #''Krypto the Superdog'' ''L in Alphabetical Order: #The Land Before Time 1'' #''Lazy Lucy'' #''LazyTown'' #''Lady and the Tramp 1'' #''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' #''Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory'' #''Let's Go to School'' #''Letter Factory'' #''Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team'' #''Lilo & Stitch 1'' #''The Lion King 1'' #''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' #''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (also known as The Lion King 1½)'' #''The Lion Guard'' #''Little Einsteins'' #''Little King Macius'' #''Little King Macius The Movie'' #''The Little Mermaid 1'' #''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' #''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning'' #''Little Shop of Horrors'' #''Littlest Pet Shop'' #''The Lorax (2012)'' #''The Loud House'' #''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' #''Lulu's Islands'' ''M in Alphabetical Order: #Madagascar 1'' #''Madagascar 2'' #''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' #''Math Adventure to the Moon'' #''Math Circus'' #''Megamind'' #''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' #''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' #''Mickey Mouse Works'' #''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' #''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' #''Mickey's House of Villains'' #''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' #''Minions'' #''Mika's'' Diary #''Monsters Inc'' #''Monsters University'' #''Mouk'' #''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' #''Mulan 1'' #''Mulan 2'' #''My Big Big Friend'' #''My Friend Rabbit'' #''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' #''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 1'' #''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2 - Rainbow Rocks'' #''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 - Friendship Games'' #''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' #''My Little Pony: The Movie'' N in Alphabetical Order: #''Nature Cat'' #''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' #''Numbers Ahoy'' ''O in Alphabetical Order: #The Octonauts'' #''Oliver and Company'' #''Olive the Ostrich'' #''The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure'' #''Open Season 1'' #''Oswald'' ''P in Alphabetical Order: #Paboo & Mojies'' #''Peep and the Big Wide World'' #''Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A.'' #''Peppa Pig'' #''Peter Pan 1 (1953)'' #''Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land'' #''Peter Pan (2003)'' #''Peter Pan (2015)'' #''Pinocchio (1940)'' #''Phineas and Ferb'' #''Pinky Dinky Doo'' #''Pip Ahoy!'' #''Planes (2013)'' #''Planes 2'' #''Pocoyo'' #''Pocahontas 1'' #''The Popeye Show'' #''Popeye the Sailor'' #''Poppets Town'' #''Pokèmon'' #''The Prince of Egypt'' #''The Princess and the Frog'' #''The Powerpuff Girls'' #''Puss in Boots'' ''Q in Alphabetical Order: #Quest For Camelot'' #''Quiz Time'' ''R in Alphabetical Order: #Recess (TV Series and Movies)'' #''The Road to El Dorado'' #''The Rescuers'' #''Rio 1'' #''Rio 2'' #''Robin Hood'' #''Robots (2005)'' #''Rugrats'' ''S in Alphabetical Order: #Samurai Jack'' #''Scout and Friends 1: Phonics Farm'' #''Scout and Friends 2: Numberland'' #''Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapeville Park'' #''Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words'' #''The Secret of NIMH'' #''Shrek 1'' #''Shrek 2'' #''Shrek'' 3: ''The Third'' #''Shrek 4: Forever After'' #''Shark Tale'' #''Sitio do Picapau Amarelo'' #''Sing and Learn with Us!'' #''Sing (2016)'' #''Sherlock Gnomes (2018)'' #''The Simpsons'' #''The Simpsons: The Movie'' #''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' #''Sleeping Beauty'' #''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' #''Sofia the First'' #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' #''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie'' #''SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out Of Water'' #''Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith'' #''Stanley'' #''Sonic Boom'' #''Sonic Heroes'' #''Sonic Lost World'' #''Sonic Underground'' #''Sonic X'' #''Sonic: Night of the Werehog'' #''South Park'' #''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' #''Stuart Little 1'' #''Stuart Little 2'' #''Surf's Up'' #''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' #''The Sword in the Stone'' #''The Swan Princess'' #''The Smurfs (2011)'' #''The Smurfs 2'' #''The Smurfs: The Lost Village'' #''The Smurfs (TV Show)'' ''T in Alphabetical Order: #A Tad of Christmas Cheer'' #''Talking Words Factory'' #''Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper'' #''Tangled'' #''Tasty Time With ZeFronk'' #''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' #''Tarzan 2'' #''Tarzan and Jane'' #''Team Fortress 2'' #''Teletubbies'' #''Thomas & Friends'' #''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' #''The Three Caballeros'' #''Thumbelina (1994)'' #''Tickety Toc'' #''Timon and Pumbaa'' #''Toddworld'' # Toot the Tiny Tugboat # The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) # Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz # Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection #''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' #''Toy Story 1'' #''Toy Story 2'' #''Toy Story 3'' #''Trust Me I'm a Genie'' #''Turbo (2013)'' ''U in Alphabetical Order: #Up (2009)'' #''Upin & Ipin'' ''W in Alphabetical Order: #Wall-e'' #''Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave'' #''Wanda and the Alien'' #''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' #''What a Cartoon!'' #''Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets'' #''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' #''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' #''Woofy'' #''Wreck-It Ralph'' #''Wildernuts'' ''List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: *[[Sportacusladdin|Sportacusladdin 1]] *A Doki's Life'' *[[Stephanie in Wonderland|''Stephanie in Wonderland '']] * [[The Little Mer-Alicorn|''The Little Mer-Alicorn 1]] * [[The Care Bear's New Groove|The Care Bear's New Groove]] * 'Doki and the Beanstalk' * [[The Sword in the Stone (Hart JuniorTHX Style)|The Sword in the Stone (Hart JuniorTHX Style)]] * 'The Sword in the Stone (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)' *[[Pipladdin|Pipladdin 1]] * [[The Little Mer-Alicorn 2: Return to the Sea|The Little Mer-Alicorn 2: Return to the Sea]] * [[Fishtronaut Pan|Fishtronaut Pan '']] *[[The Little Mer-Alicorn (TV Series)|''The Little Mer-Alicorn (TV Series)]] *[[The Little Mer-Alicorn 3: Cadance's Beginning|The Little Mer-Alicorn 3: Cadance's Beginning]] *The Little Mer-Einstein'' *''The Little Mer-Einstein 2: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mer-Einstein 3: June's Beginning'' * [[The Blueboy's New Groove|''The Blueboy's New Groove '']] * [[The Blueboy's New School|''The Blueboy's New School]] *[[The Care Bear's New Groove 2: Barney's New Groove|The Care Bear's New Groove 2: Barney's New Groove]]' ''' *[[The Care Bear's New School|''The Care Bear's New School]]' ''' *''Junior Story'' *''Junior Story 2'' *''Junior Story 3'' *[[Jake of Star Command: The Adventure Begins|''Jake of Star Command: The Adventure Begins]] * [[Jake of Star Command |Jake of Star Command (TV Show)]] * [[Preschool Story|Preschool Story 1]] *[[Preschool Story 2|Preschool Story 2]] *[[Preschool Story 3|Preschool Story 3]] *[[Pip of Star Command: The Adventure Begins|Pip of Star Command: The Adventure Begins]] *Pip of Star Command'' *''The Sport King'' *''The Fish King'' *''Beauty and the Peter Pan '' *[[The Great Young Pirate Detective|''The Great Young Pirate Detective '']] *[[Dora and the Diego|''Dora and the Diego]]' ''' *[[Jake and the Beanstalk|''Jake and the Beanstalk '']] *''LazyTown (Hart JuniorTHX Style)'' *''LazyTown (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' *''Tangled (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style) '' *[[The Fish Princess|''The Fish Princess '']] *[[Doki and Company|''Doki and Company]]' ''' *[[Wreck-It Jake|''Wreck-It Jake '']] *''The Secret of NIMH (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *[[The Many Adventures of Pip the Puppy|''The Many Adventures of Pip the Puppy]] * [[Sportacusladdin 2: The Return of Robbie Rotten|Sportacusladdin 2: The Return of Robbie Rotten '']] * [[Sportacusladdin (TV Series)|''Sportacusladdin (TV Series)]] *[[Sportacusladdin 3: Sportacus and the King of Thieves|Sportacusladdin 3: The King of Thieves '']] *[[Pipladdin 2: The Return of Claudandus|''Pipladdin 2: The Return of Claudandus]] *[[Pipladdin (TV Series)|Pipladdin (TV Series)]] *[[Pipladdin 3: The King of Thieves|Pipladdin 3: The King of Thieves]] *The Great Fish Detective'' *[[The Peter Pan of Notre Dame|''The Peter Pan of Notre Dame '']] *''The Turtle of Notre Dame'' *[[Twilight Sparkle in Wonderland|''Twilight Sparkle in Wonderland '']] *[[The Fish King|''The Fish King '']] *''Tangled (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style) '' *[[Candence's Horn|''Candence's Horn]]' ''' * [[Kids Don't Dance (DisneyTHX Style)|''Kids Don't Dance]] * [[Puppy and Kitten Don't Dance|Puppies Don't Dance]] *[[Cadancestasia|Cadancestasia]] *[[Dorastasia|Dorastasia]] *[[The Ostrich Princess (My version)|The ''Ostrich'' Princess]]'' *''[[The Ostrich Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain|The ''Ostrich'' Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain]]'' *''[[The Ostrich Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom|The ''Ostrich'' Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom]]'' *[[Beauty and the Peter Pan 2: The Enchanted Christmas|''Beauty and the Peter Pan 2: The Enchanted Christmas]] * [[Beauty and the Alien|Beauty and the Alien]] * [[Beauty and the Alien 2: The Enchanted Christmas|Beauty and the Alien 2: The Enchanted Christmas]] * 'Beauty and the Alien 3: Alba's Magical World' * 'Steplan ' *[[Albalan|Albalan]] *[[Sportacuscules|Sportacuscules]] *Shiningcules '' *[[Rock-A-Gofrette|''Rock-A-Gofrette]]' ''' *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style) '' *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style) '' *[[Once Upon a Junior|''Once Upon a Junior]]' ''' *''The Pagemaster (Hart JuniorTHX Style)The Pagemaster (Hart JuniorTHX Style)'' *[[We're Back!: A Pirate's Story|''We're Back!: A Pirate's Story '']] *''Sportacuszan'' *[[Dora & Diego (a.k.a. Maya & Miguel)|''Dora & Diego (a.k.a. Maya & Miguel)]]' ''' *[[Wreck-It Gofrette|''Wreck-It Gofrette '']] *[[Doralina|''Doralina '']] *[[Albalina|''Albalina]] *[[A Blueboy in Central Park|A Blueboy in Central Park]]' ''' *[[The Preschool Book|''The Preschool Book]] *Stephanie White and the Seven Children '' *[[The Pebble and the Unicorn|''The Pebble and the Unicorn]] *Felidae (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *''Felidae (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' *[[Pip Pan |''Pip Pan '']] *[[Diego Little|''Diego Little]]' ''' *[[Diego (Balto)|''Diegoto]]' ''' * [[Pipto|''Pipto]] *The Rescuers (Hart JuniorTHX Style)The Rescuers (Hart JuniorTHX Style)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (Hart JuniorTHX Style)The Rescuers Down Under (Hart JuniorTHX Style)'' *[[The Latino and the Pirate|''The Latino and the Pirate]]' (The Fox and the Hound)' *[[The Care Bear and the Unicorn|The Care Bear and the Unicorn]]' (The Fox and the Hound)' *The Jungle Book (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' * The Jungle Book 2 (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style) *[[Dorarella|''Dorarella '']] *[[The Wizard of Oz (DisneyTHX Animal Style)|''The Wizard of Oz (DisneyTHX Animal Style)]] *[[My Little Preschool: Friendship is Magic|My Little Preschool: Friendship is Magic]] * [[My Little Preschool: Equestria Girls|My Little Preschool: Equestria Girls]] * [[My Little Preschool Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|My Little Preschool Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks]] * [[My Little Preschool (2017 film)|My Little Preschool (2017 film)]] * 'My Little Cute Animal (2017 film)' *[[Children (Cars)|Children (Cars)]] *[[Children (Cars) 2|Children (Cars) 2]] *[[Preschoolers (Cars)|Preschoolers (Cars)]] *[[Preschoolers (Cars) 2|Preschoolers (Cars) 2]] *[[Preschool Birds (Planes)|Preschool Birds (Planes)]] *[[Violet and the Scout|Violet and the Scout '']] *''Madagascar (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *[[Jake (Bolt)|''Jake (Bolt)]] *[[Diegoambi|Diegoambi]] *[[The AristoKids (DisneyTHX Style)|The Aristokids]] *[[Jake Hood|Jake Hood]] *Pip Hood'' *[[The Shining Clause|''The Shining Clause]] *[[The Shining Clause 2|The Shining Clause 2]] *[[The Shining Clause 3|The Shining Clause 3]] *[[The Jake Clause|The Jake Clause]] *[[The Jake Clause 2|The Jake Clause 2]] *[[The Jake Clause 3|The Jake Clause 3]] *[[Shining Claus is Coming to Town|Shining Claus is Coming to Town]] *[[Diego Claus is Coming to Town|Diego Claus is Coming to Town]] *[[Children, Inc|Children, Inc]] *The Rescuers (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *[[Dora and Doki (Lilo & Stitch)|''Dora and Doki (Lilo & Stitch)]] *[[Doki: The Movie (Stitch: The Movie)|Doki: The Movie (Stitch: The Movie)]] *[[The Princess and the Fish|The Princess and the Fish]] *[[The Alicorn Princess and the Care Bear|The Alicorn Princess and the Care Bear]] *[[Scout and Company|Scout and Company]]' ''' *[[Pip and the Never Land Pirates|''Pip and the Never Land Pirates]]' ''' *[[Leap and Friends (Barney and Friends)|''Leap and Friends (Barney and Friends)]] *[[Leap's Great Adventure|Leap's Great Adventure]]' ''' *[[Jake and Friends (Barney and Friends)|''Jake and Friends (Barney and Friends)]] *[[Jake's Great Adventure|Jake's Great Adventure]] *[[The Adventures of Doki in Grouchland|The Adventures of Doki in Grouchland]] *The Adventures of Tyler Dinky Doo in Grouchland '' *[[101 Children|''101 Children]] *[[Todd, Leo, and Diego: The Three Musketeers|Todd, Leo, and Diego: The Three Musketeers]] *Pip, Franklin, and Gofrette: The Three Musketeers'' * The Black Cauldron (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style) * The Black Cauldron (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style) * Kimbaladdin (Phitsada Juttuporn Pet Style) *[[Jake: Legend of the Seven Seas|''Jake: Legend of the Seven Seas]] *[[Shining Armor: Legend of the Seven Seas|Shining Armor: Legend of the Seven Seas]] * [[The Puppy in the Clothes (1971)|The Puppy in the Clothes (1971)]] * [[The Puppy in the Clothes (2003)|The Puppy in the Clothes (2003)]] * [[The Puppy in the Clothes Knows a Lot About That!|The Puppy in the Clothes Knows a Lot About That!]] *[[The Pirate in the Hat (1971)|The Pirate in the Hat (1971)]] *[[The Pirate in the Hat (2003)|The Pirate in the Hat (2003)]] *[[The Pirate in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!|The Pirate in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!]] *Children Run (Hart JuniorTHX Style)'' *[[How To Train Your Children|''How To Train Your Children]] *How To Train Your Pony'' *[[Kung Fu Pirate Kid|''Kung Fu Pirate Kid]] *[[Kung Fu Pirate Kid 2|Kung Fu Pirate Kid 2]] *[[Kung Fu Pirate Kid: Secrets of the Furious Five|Kung Fu Pirate Kid: Secrets of the Furious Five]] *[[Kung Fu Black Cat|Kung Fu Black Cat]] *[[Kung Fu Black Cat 2|Kung Fu Black Cat 2]] *Fishtronaut (Shrek)'' *''Fishtronaut (Shrek) 2'' *[[The Preschool Bully|''The Preschool Bully]] *[[Diego and the Giant Peach|Diego and the Giant Peach]] *[[The Frogs and the Giant Peach|The Frogs and the Giant Peach]]' ''' *[[Jake and Diego|''Jake and Diego]] *[[Jake and Diego: The Movie|Jake and Diego: The Movie]] *[[Scout (Turbo)|Scout (Turbo)]]' ''' *[[Brother Unicorn|''Brother Unicorn]] *[[Pipocchio|Pipocchio]] *Tylerocchio'' *[[Scout in Boots|''Scout in Boots]]' ''' * [[Tad the Red Nosed Frog|''Tad the Red Nosed Frog]] *[[Scoutambi|Scoutambi]] *[[Tad the Cowardly Frog|Tad the Cowardly Frog]]' ''' *''Brave (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *''Brave (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' *''Frozen (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *''Frozen (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' *''Star Wars (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' *''Star Wars (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)'' *''Fishtronaut (Turbo)'' *[[Finding Jake|''Finding Jake]] *[[Finding Tad|Finding Tad]]' ''' *[[The Unicorn Prince of Egypt|''The Unicorn Prince of Egypt]] *[[The Latino Prince of Egypt|The Latino Prince of Egypt]] *[[Pipzan|Pipzan]] *[[Tad the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman)|Tad the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman)]]' ''' *[[Leap and Tad|''Leap and Tad]]' ''' *[[Diego and Pablo|''Diego and Pablo]] *Jumanji (Hart JuniorTHX Style)'' * Jumanji (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style) *[[The Junior Movie|''The Junior Movie]]' ''' *[[Team Junior World Police|''Team Junior World Police]]' ''' *''Little Einsteins (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)'' *[[The Superhero King 2: Sportacus' Pride|''The Superhero King 2: Sportacus' Pride]] *[[The Superhero King 1½|The Superhero King 1½]] *[[The Preschool King|The Preschool King]] *[[The Preschool King 2: Diego's Pride|The Preschool King 2: Diego's Pride]] *[[The Preschool King 1½|The Preschool King 1½]] * 'A Equestria Tale' * '[[A Equestria Tale 2: Tender Taps Goes West|A Equestria 'Tale' 2: Tender Taps Goes West]]' * 'A Equestria Tale 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island' * 'A Equestria Tale 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster' * [[Jasper (Doogal)|Jasper (Doogal)]] * [[Big Creature Hero 6|Big Creature Hero 6]] * 'Big Hero 6 (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Sleeping Beauty (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * 'Sleeping Beauty (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)' * [[Fishtronaut Pan 2: Return to Never Land|Fishtronaut Pan 2: Return to Never Land]] * [[PipBob PuppyPants|PipBob PuppyPants]] * [[The PipBob PuppyPants Movie|The PipBob PuppyPants Movie]] * [[The PipBob Movie: Pip Out of Water|The PipBob Movie: Pip Out of Water]] * [[Alba the Explorer|Alba the Explorer]] * 'Go, Pip, Go!' * [[Twilight the First|Twilight the First]] * [[Who Framed Pip the Puppy|Who Framed Pip the Puppy]] * [[Who Framed Jake and his Crew|Who Framed Jake and his Crew]] * 'Jake (Dumbo)' * [[Twilight Sparkle (Dumbo)|Twilight Sparkle (Dumbo)]] * [[The AristoFrog|The AristoFrog]] * 'Enchanted (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'The Pre-schooland (aka The Land Before Time)' * 'Open Season (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Open Season (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * [[Pip's Dinosaur|Pip's Dinosaur]] * 'Upin & Ipin's Young Pirates' * 'The Road to El Dorado (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)' * 'The Road to El Dorado (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * [[We're Back!: A Preschool's Story|We're Back!: A Preschool's Story]] * 'Rio (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Rio 2 (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Rio (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * 'Rio 2 (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * 'Surf's Up (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Surf's Up (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * 'Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * [[Shining Armor (Popeye)|Shining Armor (Popeye)]] * [[Grenadine and Peppermint (Lilo & Stitch)|Grenadine and Peppermint (Lilo & Stitch)]] * [[Grenadine and Peppermint 2: Peppermint Has a Glitch|Grenadine and Peppermint 2: Peppermint Has a Glitch]] * [[Peppermint The Movie|Peppermint The Movie]] * [[The Ostrich Princess (DisneyTHX Style)|The Ostrich Princess]] * [[Grenadine and Peppermint: The Series|Grenadine and Peppermint: The Series]] * 'LeapFrog (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * [[Jake Ahoy!|Jake Ahoy!]] * [[Justin's Most Grand Adventure (DisneyTHX Style)|Justin's Most Grand Adventure]] * [[Sofiahontas|Sofiahontas]] * 'Sofiahontas 2: Journey to a New World' * [[Cheerhontas|Cheerhontas]] * 'Cheerhontas 2: Journey to a New World' * [[A Movie of Preschool|A Movie of Preschool]] * 'Alpha and Omega (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'Alpha and Omega (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * [[Preschool Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut|Preschool Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut]] * [[Fishtronaut's Wonderful Voyage|Fishtronaut's Wonderful Voyage]] * 'So Dear to my Heart (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'FRANK-LIN' * [[Pip (Fishtronaut)|Pip (Fishtronaut)]] * 'The Incredibles (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style)' * 'The Incredibles (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style)' * [[A Preschoolers Go to Heaven|A Preschoolers Go to Heaven]] * [[A Preschoolers Go to Heaven 2|A Preschoolers Go to Heaven 2]] * [[A Children Go to Heaven|A Children Go to Heaven]] * [[A Children Go to Heaven 2|A Children Go to Heaven 2]] * [[Children Tale (Shark Tale)|Children Tale (Shark Tale)]] * [[Pip and the Pony Clan|Pip and the Pony Clan]] * 'Atlantis (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style): The Lost Empire' * 'Atlantis (Hart JuniorTHX Animal Style): The Lost Empire' * 'The Preschool Movie' * 'Alba White and the Seven Preschoolers' * 'Up (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * [[Preschool (Dinosaur)|Preschool (Dinosaur)]] * 'Treasure Planet (Hart JuniorTHX Style)' * 'The Adventures of Chip and Dale Rescue Ranger (Phitsada Juttuporn Style)' * 'Pipington' * [[Jakeington|Jakeington]] * 'Animaniacs (Hart JuniorTHX Style) ''' * Inside Out (Hart JuniorTHX Style) * Inside Out (Hart JuniorTHX Human Style) * [[Preschooltopia|''Preschooltopia]] * [[Childrentopia (Hart JuniorTHX's spoof)|Childrentopia]] * 'Scout the Red-Nosed Puppy (Phistada Juttuporn Style)''' Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Candidates for deletion